


Sucker for Love

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Crack, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Top!Henry ♥ </p><p>I was tempted to have Donghae question squid-sushi at the end and worry about Henry ending up as sushi, BUT you are safe from my insanity ^.~ lol </p><p>For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/chineseink/85867.html">the epic tentacle porn circle... like quilting circles, only stickier and more perverted ^.~</a></p><p>Written in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker for Love

When Donghae woke up that day to a wet and slimy caress, he didn’t know what to think. Certainly, it was sweet that Henry was embracing skinship, but why was he wet? Was that lube?

Donghae really wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted his eyes. As Henry retracted his hand, Donghae caught a glimpse of thick, undulating flagella of the green and oozing sort, and needless to say, he was a mite shocked. _What had happened??? This had to be some strange dream, right!?!_ Donghae pinched himself, and at the sound of his own pained yelp, his eyes widened even more. 

“What happened to you Henry?”

Henry chuckled, the mirth causing him to shake a little as he straddled Donghae’s hips, drawing the elder’s attention away from the green suction cup adorned feelers. “We’re in China now Donghae-ah! And in China, at least in Bei Jing, it rains a lot. Enough for our true selves to be revealed. And once they are revealed, they don’t disappear easily.” Henry grinned. “Didn’t you say that you wanted to get to know the real me? The boy behind the violin and the hips of doom?” There was a smirk in his voice that matched his smug grin.

“Yes, but…”

“I promise it will feel good.” Henry snuck a hand under Donghae’s shirt, splaying out his tentacle fingers just so, so that a sucker covered each nipple, swiftly hardening them under the force of loving suction. “See! I can feel your dick twitching underneath me.” Henry ground down to emphasize his point. “You can’t deny that you like it.”

Donghae moaned, sensations magnified somehow, magical in a sense, a very twisted sense. But twisted was good, right? So, Donghae nodded, granting permission for what was to come – not that Henry would have needed it in the end, but he did so love to have willing prey. It made things a tad simpler.

The moment Donghae nodded, Henry’s smirk widened, and he used his oh-so-apt tentacles to rid the elder of his clothing, tapping one slimy appendage on the tip of Donghae’s hardening member, seemingly by accident, before allowing it to slither its meandering way down to flick playfully with Donghae’s balls. The tentacles on Donghae’s chest performed the wave then, and something about the sensation was so sweet, the smooth procession of wet, and then cooling air, and then wet up his torso, combined with the playful touches to his balls making him thrust upwards into non-existent heat, and he whined, wanting something, anything really, to provide him with some relief. 

“P-please…” Donghae flushed with embarrassment the moment he heard the words escape his lips. Henry chuckled, and then there was a sound that was like music to Donghae’s ears. It was a sticky sound, one that would typically be fleshy equivalent of nails on a chalkboard for some, but when it was heralding the arrival of wet warmth surrounding his cock, Donghae had no issues with it, and in fact could listen to it all day long – or as long as it took for him to orgasm. As it was, with the snake-like flexibility of the limb, Donghae wasn’t sure he would last much longer; it was like Henry’s tentacle was a boa constrictor and had his cock in a vice death grip of not doom, but pure pleasure. 

Henry was watching as pleasure expression flitted over Donghae’s features, and new he was close, so he loosened the grip he had upon him and prodded with another suckered limb at the ring of tight muscles nestled between Donghae’s – if Henry’s opinion was anything to take to the bank, sweet and perfect – ass cheeks. It was such a simple thing to slide his way in, his tentacle long enough to immediately find Donghae’s prostrate, and he rubbed and prodded against it before turning one suction cup towards the spongy surface, smirking almost gleefully when the sensation made Donghae groan in a sort of surprised pleasure and push against him.

Henry started thrusting his tentacle in and out of the other boy and returned one of his other tentacles to Donghae’s cock, squeezing in such a way that many of the suckers attached themselves like little mouths along the length of his cock – it really was better than anything you could pay for on the street – and Donghae came, spurting white fluid onto his own belly. Henry smiled at the look of sated bliss on his friends face, and pulled away enough to pull out of Donghae’s ass and wrap tentacle arms around his in a loose hug.


End file.
